Vivace!
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: It's Kumiko's birthday, and Reina wants to make this day extra special to the both of them.


**a/n:** I listened to a lot of "Only You" by Marques Houston during this one. Since the fanon song for Reimiko seems to be the Marvin Gaye classic lmfao. Also, they're not in high school here. They're in their twenties.

* * *

" _Do you have work the day after tomorrow…?"_

Kumiko remembers Reina's question from the day before, its awkward, unannounced nature still ringing in her head. Reina's words were unsure, and if Kumiko didn't know any better, she'd sworn that Reina was a little bit nervous while asking her.

And Kumiko _did_ know Reina.

" _Uh.. No, I don't, but… Why do you ask? Did you want to do something together that day?"_

Kumiko groaned as she buried her face into her hands, folding her legs beneath her as she curled up on the couch. She rubbed her temples as she contemplated what was going on with her long-time girlfriend, as well as the reason for her sudden request for Kumiko's work schedule. Usually they'd mention it to each other in passing, unless they really had something big planned, like a weekend trip, but what could warrant such a request out of nowhere?

Kumiko slumped back into the couch and yawned, a tiny tear forming at the corner of her eye.

' _What's today, Thursday? So tomorrow's Friday… Is there anything we ever really do on Fridays? Sometimes we'll go out and see friends, but even if we did have work, we'd be home before that time anyway. Am I missing some sort of special occasion? August… 21st…'_

Upon arriving at the thought, Kumiko's eyes widened at the realization. She'd shot up from the slump and was now at attention.

' _Tomorrow is my.. Birthday..'_

The brunette waved her hand nonchalantly in the air, impressed by her ability to forget the date. "Wow, I completely forgot about that. Is that why she wanted to know if I was off? She's off too.." Kumiko smiled inwardly at the thought now, pondering the possible surprise. _'Oh, Reina.. What could you have planned? I guess I'll find out soon enough. She should be coming home pretty soon.'_

As if on cue, Kumiko heard the front door opening, the definite "I'm home" coming from her love. She went to greet her, planting a quick kiss on her cheek before withdrawing to let her unload the groceries she'd brought home. Reina slipped out of her shoes and unbuttoned part of her blazer, while Kumiko took a bag to the kitchen and began putting a few cans away.

"How was work? Did you get that deal you guys were going for? Or did he not take it like some kind of idiot.." Kumiko paused to cover her mouth after her momentary lapse in control of her words, but she continued putting groceries away when she remembered that she was in Reina's company, and she wasn't self-conscious about her outspoken nature around her.

Reina sighed heavily, putting the rest of the bags of groceries on the dining room table. "He didn't go for it. After all the time I took into explaining why it would be beneficial to him, he just said 'it wasn't good enough.' Some people are just so hard to deal with."

The metal latch on her watch clacked against the counter as Reina slowed her movements. Balling her fists up, she warily turned around to speak with Kumiko. "You _are_ off tomorrow, aren't you?"

Closing the cupboard she was in, Kumiko began folding the first paper bag and placing it on the dining table next to the other groceries, glancing at Reina. "I told you I was.. What's wrong? You seem like you've got something on your mind, Reina."

Reina grasped at her own wrist, but soon reached out for her girlfriend's. Gently tugging at it, she turned wordlessly toward the hallway leading to their room.

Kumiko didn't say anything, as confused as she was. She trusted Reina with everything, so there really wasn't cause for concern… At least, Kumiko _hoped_ not.

Reina pulled Kumiko into the room and released her of the hold, pressing herself against the door to close it. She didn't turn around right away, but when she did, Kumiko caught a glimpse of a determined stare that set her heart off immediately.

It had been a while since Kumiko had seen Reina like that.

She stepped forward, trying to keep herself from wavering. "It's your birthday tomorrow."

"I—Y-Yeah, I just remembered today, ahaha.." She let her eyes fall to the floor, but Reina snapped them back up with her confident voice.

"I've been meaning to.. Talk with you about this for a while. We've been together for a long time, Kumiko, and with your special day tomorrow, I feel that there's something we can do together to make it even more so."

'… _Okay, yeah, we've been together for a long time and all but what is there to do to make my birthday more special? It's not even really that special, but she's really big on that, so I won't argue. Maybe she wants to go out to dinner? … Ohhh crap. Oh crap oh crap oh crap she's not going to ask what I think she is…?!'_

Reina closed the distance between them, lacing a few fingers with Kumiko's, holding them up steadily. She brushed her thumb against the skin, as if she were mapping out the feeling in her mind, committing everything about the girl to memory.

She stared up, those gentle orchid orbs into unsuspecting halcyon, her voice as commanding as it ever was: "Kumiko, I want to make love."

Reina's grip tightened a hairpin more on Kumiko's fingers, expectant for the answer she desired.

' _Oh, okay, wow I thought she was going to ask me to marry her, but yeah, making love is.. M-Making love is… Wh—'_

Her eyes were wide with shock, her jaw dropping slightly; there was nothing she could do to hide the blush running across her features. "Make love?! W-What, like, with you?!" She slammed a hand over her dastardly mouth, _certainly_ not meaning what she said, _how_ she said it.

Reina's brow knit a bit, tilting her head at Kumiko's slightly offensive answer. "You don't.. Want to?"

"N-No, that's not—Agh, that's not what I meant, just—" In a frantic burst, she took Reina into an embrace, snaking her arms around her waist to calm her down. Her eyes peered over Reina's shoulder, flitting to the side of her face to check her demeanor. Gripping at the blazer, she muttered a solid response this time, no matter how hard her heart was pounding. "You caught me by surprise.. I want to, Reina. Of course I do.."

It had been a long time coming for that conversation, but Kumiko would never have imagined that she'd bring it up on her birthday, of all days. There were times they'd be cuddling in bed when Kumiko got into the mood, and she was absolutely sure Reina was as well; but perhaps it was uncertainty, or just plain fright that thwarted their attempts each time. She loved Reina, and of _course_ she wanted to bring up the subject, there just never seemed to be that right moment. Kumiko wasn't exactly sure that _this_ was that moment anyway, but when are things in life ever that simple?

Drums of excitement throbbed through her as she entertained the thought some more.

Caught between the unabashed pang of lust and the demure flow of reservation, Kumiko gripped at the bottom of Reina's blouse beneath her blazer, tugging it toward her own body. Tilting her head to peck the bottom of Reina's jawline, she found herself giving in to desires long locked away since the days of high school. She let out a whisper, quiet enough to leave the air unmoved, "We don't have to wait any longer, do we…?"

Her answer came in the form of a kiss—Quick and pressured, Reina brought her hands up, though they hung in the air momentarily. Kumiko watched as her eyes flit up and down, perhaps deciding what to do next.. The brunette let out a quiet laugh as she hesitantly unbuttoned the top of her blouse, soon taking Reina's hands and leading them to the others. Finding her confidence again, Reina took the cue and easily slid her fingers down the blouse opening, each button popping open without resistance. Letting her eyes drop to the newly exposed skin, she bit her lip in a blissful appreciation for Kumiko.

Kumiko took Reina's cheeks into her hands and pulled her into a kiss, urging her to continue. The other woman complied and let nervous hands wander across hips and up to her back where the latch of her bra lie—Kumiko could have sworn she felt Reina's hand twitch at the contact, but the thought was brushed away with a gentle sigh as she felt the material fall past her body, hanging off her shoulders in temptation. Believing that she could already hear Reina's heart beat through the air, Kumiko shed the article by pulling it through her blouse sleeve, tossing it to the floor beside their bed. She grasped the sides of the blouse to pull it together, but fighting through her nerves, she simply let her arms hang over Reina's shoulders, meeting the other woman's eyes in silent approval.

Finally taking the lead with little hesitation, Reina pulled Kumiko closer to her by the waist, giving her another sweet kiss. Feeling the tiny granulation of excitement on her skin, Reina dropped her hands to nimbly undo those pesky pants she was wearing—Agonizingly slow, she placed a trail of kisses down her body, kneeling to slide down the material and off her legs. She ran her hands along familiar thighs and all the way back up to her collarbone, brushing past pert nipples, eliciting a hushed sound from the brunette. Kumiko, growing ever impatient, pushed the blazer off Reina's shoulders and hastily unbuttoned _her_ blouse this time, unzipping the pencil skirt and letting them slip off the black thigh-highs.

Kumiko gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and flashed a smile, "You're really going to keep me waiting this long on my birthday?"

She giggled in response, "You're still terrible."

"As you have told me _many_ times, my love.." She lead Reina to the bed, letting the back of her thighs hit the soft sheets. Reina gently pushed her back, falling onto the mattress with Kumiko, immediately assaulting her neck with even more kisses.

Unpracticed hands ran over glistening skin, hastily dragging down Kumiko's stomach. Misplaced, tiny moans filled the air as she tried to withstand Reina's touch, but she knew she was all but helpless as the igneous feeling in her core burst out through her core. Possessive lips would never leave tender neck; the brunette could feel soft nibbles every so often as she tried to focus.. On anything, on _everything_ , and on nothing at the same time. Much to Kumiko's dismay, Reina retreated from her advances as she sat back on the back of her thighs, letting her eyes fall over the woman she loved. Kumiko was bashful, unused to the scrutinizing, even from Reina; but eventually she locked eyes with her for a moment before Reina focused attention on the heated, slightly heaving body before her. Hands still shaking and uncertain, she let her fingertips run over every inch of skin she could get her hands on—From the gentle waves of her ribs, down a taut stomach, to the contour of her hips.. Reina shook her head subtly. There was awe in her expression; she'd seen Kumiko this way at times, of course, this time, it was _much_ different.

Lightly raking her nails along Kumiko's thighs, she purposely dragged across gentle cotton of her underwear and— _Kumiko's breath hitched at the contact_ —If it wasn't as dark as it was, one could easily tell just how red Reina was at this moment. Deciding that waiting at this point was unacceptable, Reina crawled back up to eye level with Kumiko, letting one hand rest at her hips.

".. May I?"

Pressing her lips to Reina insistently, she nodded into the kiss. Though the searching was slightly awkward and slow, it was a learning process for the both of them—For themselves, and for their partner. Apprehensively but absolutely sure, Reina pushed a digit past the underwear and into her lover, drowning her moan with her tongue. Rolling with her as her head drew back, Reina paid attention to every single detail Kumiko was giving her.

"Am I hurting you..—"

Another silent response, Kumiko shook her head quickly as her eyes screw shut. Taking the notion as cue to continue, Reina began moving her wrist a little more, trying to find a rhythm while boldly adding another finger—" _Nngh!"_ —Throaty gasps and whimpers escaped Kumiko as Reina slowly rocked her with a steady beat. Reina really liked Kumiko's reactions, but she wanted her to feel like never before; she wanted her to feel a way that she'd _never_ forget. Easily withdrawing her fingers, Reina was met with an offended look, Kumiko failing to understand her actions.

She kissed her apologetically, "I'm sorry, I just—I want to try something. Let me?"

Kumiko let out a breath, "I-I, I mean, yeah, go for it…?"

"I've only studied for a while, but I hope it's enough."

. . .

" _Studied_ , huh…?" Holy crap, the mood was nearly shattered by Reina's confession.

The brunette pinched the bridge of her nose, permeated by the awkward ceasing of Reina's.. Admittedly really _great_ ministrations. But after feeling heated lips traveling down her body, the emotion dissipated and morphed back into that blissful fire once more. She let her fingers fall to her own lips, trying to keep her breathing under control beneath the attention. Lower and lower, Reina continued her attacks, though Kumiko didn't really get why..

' _Where.. Where is she_ _ **going**_ _? What's she going to tr—'_ "Oohhh, fff—"

She bit back her curse and inadvertently bucked into Reina as this utterly new and fantastic sensation panged through her.

Reina steadied herself in front of Kumiko, holding the underwear to the side as she gave another tentative lick to her core and watched Kumiko writhe at the contact. Her intense, lilac stare never left Kumiko's features, and this held true even as she nipped at the inner thigh, replacing each lovebite with a kiss for good measure. She turned her attention back on the prize, still waiting for her gaze to be met. Letting her breath tickle the sensitive skin, Kumiko finally shot her a wide-eyed look, her chest rising and falling with concern. Not that Kumiko could see it, but Reina gave her a satisfied smile as she tried for a longer, dragged out lick—" _Reina…!"_ —Her name sounding out in the room was indicator enough that she was doing at least _something_ right. Reina's heart pounded incessantly, eager to please her more, her nerves riding on a high she'd never even came close to feeling before. Committing the sounds and sights to memory, she tried to recall what she's recently learned and brought her tongue up to the nub, adding a bit of pressure to the area.

" _Nnugh, ohh, god!"—_ Excitement coursed through Reina like a bullet, dipping her tongue into Kumiko with fervor. She wanted to make her feel good, that much was for sure.. And she was undeniably happy that she had the skill to do it. Latching an arm over Kumiko's thigh and using her free hand to reach up to lace their fingers together, Reina settled into an easy tempo, one that matching her girlfriend's hips, the cadency flowing without hesitation. Her whimpers of pleasure were like clear, clean notes spilling from an expertly played instrument. Nary a sound rivaled the way Kumiko did in this moment, and Reina was overcome with passion and an unsullied appreciation for love. Pressing harder with her tongue, Kumiko's thrusts became ragged and needy, uncontrolled and unbridled with zeal.

Quickly untangling their fingers, Kumiko ran her hands through Reina's locks, lightly scratching at her scalp for release. Now free, both hands were steadying Kumiko's hips, holding the girl in place while ebbing and flowing, increasingly her speed to give her that extra push over the edge.

Just a little..

 _Just a little more—_

Kumiko let out a hushed cry, rocked by a wave of satisfactory jolts as she tried to get her body back under control. She felt one last kiss before the attention ceased. Her grip on Reina let up, but her fingers didn't leave their place just yet. Her breaths heavy, she stared at the ceiling, flecks of white still clouding her vision. She played with Reina's hair as she waited for the clearing, and looked down at her lover as she cupped her cheek.

"I see your studying paid off well…"

Reina took Kumiko's hand in hers, caressing it softly, "How well?"

Kumiko laid the back of her free hand over her eyes, " _Way_ too well, oh my god!"

Her response was met with laughter, and Reina kissed the palm of Kumiko's hand, playing with the digits ever more. They lay in silence for a bit, but Reina's eyes dart between Kumiko and her hands…

Kumiko wasn't as clueless as she was back then, and she tugged on Reina's hand, getting the woman to crawl up to her and straddle her waist, Kumiko hugging her body snuggly.

"C'mere, you…" Kumiko leaned up to capture Reina's lips, running her hands up her body, relishing the feel of wanting flesh on her fingertips. She knew Reina was more than ready, but what fun would it be if she didn't tease her a little bit?

Breaking the kiss, Kumiko used the opportunity to massage Reina's muscles, from her shoulders, her back, down to the muscles at the small of her back. Breathy, high-pitched moans left the taller woman, every single sense heightened at the intimate contact. Kumiko leaned back into her pillow, still working on Reina's body adventurously. Fingernails grazing along skin, all the way up her back and down around to her stomach—Kumiko's eyes never left Reina's face, watching every subtle change in expression her attention warranted. Almost lazily, she drummed her fingers up to the underside of her breasts, and—though she stopped for a second, her _own_ breath hitching at the mere thought—she pushed her hands past Reina's patterned bra, readily massaging what lie beneath.

" _K-Kumiko—!"_ Her voice was sharp and shaky, her body absolutely rigid from the unfamiliar touch, but soon Kumiko could see Reina relaxing into the treatment, her body gently grinding into Kumiko's lap out of the sheer intoxication of arousal. Kumiko flit her eyes to her own stomach for a moment, noting the.. _extremely_ wet presence on her being. Several anticipation-filled moments later, Kumiko withdrew her hand, much, _much_ to Reina's dismay, and reclined back into the pillow once more.

Reina watched Kumiko, waiting for her next move with a wanting prowess—but she was met with nothing. Not so much as a single movement. Her eyes dart left and right, her expression slowly morphing in a confused, upset one. She was right on top of her.. And she wasn't _doing anything!_

The fires of stimulation snapped through her and she pressed forward, closing the distance between the two immediately. Reina wasted no time drawing her breath over the shell of Kumiko's ear, nearly threatening to tear it off if she didn't do something _soon._ "I still remember my promise to you, that I'd actually kill you if you left me, you know…"

"I haven't gone anywhere, though." She knew she was being a smartass. Just another button Kumiko found endearing to press.

Reina took Kumiko's earlobe into her teeth, nibbling on it before leaving it with a tiny kiss. "I hope you're not going to make me beg."

Kumiko sprang into action at the suggestion, pushing Reina up to meet her in a kiss. Kumiko scooted back a tad so that she was supported by the headboard, able to control a lot more of the situation from this position. Again, she studied Reina's features under the dim of darkness, save for the few streaks of moonlight through the window. Her hands were precarious as they traversed her creamy white complexion, settling at the black satin of Reina's underwear. Seemingly deciding that she had to work through her fears, Kumiko mimicked Reina's earlier motions, dragging her fingers along her thigh, tickling the skin beneath. Reina's straddle tightened, and Kumiko took that as a clear sign to 'get the hell on with it' already. And while she would love to do so…

… She was drowned in a bombardment of different emotions, all at once. Apprehension, thrill, lust, greed, fear, happiness.. Her unsure hands moved forward, the tips of two digits meeting the material, stroking upward ever so gently.

Kumiko's ears were filled with the sound of a long, genuine gasp as Reina's arms delicately drape over her shoulders. Kissing a few places on her shoulder, Kumiko repeatedly the speculative action, beginning just a little further down this time. Her girlfriend's steady thrusts into the contact proved as a good indicator, and while she could barely hear her own thoughts over the pounding of their hearts, she tugged at the piece of clothing, urging Reina to lift her legs as she haphazardly removed it from the equation.

She didn't waste any more time exploring uncharted territory. Kumiko had gone red in the face, entranced by the sight before her. Once again repeating what she knew Reina liked, her fingers met the aching flesh in a caress, the area slick and heated.

Biting back her nerves, Kumiko slowly pushed two in, carefully and attentive.

" _Oohh… Kumiko—!"_ Following the cry, a dragged out moan resounded in the room, ceasing only once Kumiko felt she'd gone far enough. Now, Reina rocked on her own, trying to garner every sensation she was feeling and spreading it through her body. She didn't know what to do at this point, so Kumiko simply tried to match the pace, making sure she wasn't hurting her. Increasing in frequency, pitch and volume, Reina's dissipated whimpers began to transform into rhythmic cries, throwing her head back every so often Kumiko _did_ push a little more. Reina hovered her panting mouth over Kumiko's, trying to capture the gaze she cared for so deeply, Kumiko giving her support as she matched her ragged movements.

She was giving Reina her full attention, of course. She _was_ paying heed to everything she liked for future reference, of _course_. But through hammering hearts and ecstasy-dripping moans of pleasure, Kumiko was enlivened with the overwhelming feeling of love, and the unfettered desire to give this woman everything. Everything she had, everything she _was_ … It was never a question when it came to Reina. She thought about everything they'd been through together, this night only marking yet another milestone in the road ahead.

Kumiko was just.. so, _so_ happy. Blissfully so.

Renewed with a fresh sense of purpose, Kumiko urged the girl over the edge with forced, rougher suckling to the neck, Reina responding with fervent thrusts and scratches along an innocent back. Her cries were loud now—Louder, Kumiko truly believes, than she'd ever heard Reina express. She was almost intimidated by her intensity, the way she possessed the energy to grind onto Kumiko's fingers with an uncontrolled consistency. Her pace was steadier now, longer, and more drawn out. Kumiko held onto her waist to give her the leverage she needed, she braced herself for the impact—a crashing wave of raw, carnal energy that manifested in a winding down, broken up yell. Prickles of electricity pulsed from Reina's core as she rode the aftershocks out, pressing her cheek to Kumiko's.

Several breath-filled minutes passed, neither girl daring to move from their spot.

But it was Reina who looked at the clock, to which it read in bright blue digital blocks, '12:05.'

She turned to her lover with a smile, "Happy birthday, Kumiko."

Kumiko giggled at the consideration for the time. "Best birthday gift ever," she whispered, nuzzling Reina's shoulder.

A breathy laugh made its way out. "You thought this was your gift?"

. . .

Kumiko drew away from Reina, looking inquisitively at her. ".. It's… Not?"

Reina curled a finger in Kumiko's locks as she spoke, "This was.. I just wanted us to spend our first time on a special day. By no means is your birthday over." A concerned look swept over Reina, "What kind of person would I be if I considered _that_ a great birthday gift?"

Kumiko was still baffled. "I, uh. I dunno, it was a pretty good gift, Reina."

"Hm, fine. But that's not it, okay? Please look forward to it today."

Reina shifted her body to fit in with Kumiko's, draping on leg over the girl while she ran circles across her skin with her nails, enjoying the stillness of the night. Kumiko splayed her fingertips across Reina's back absently, knowing the woman liked to be tickled there.

As if some strange force in the universe wanted to have a bit of fun, the two prepared a small breath before confessing,

"You know, I lo—"

"Kumiko, I lo—"

Stunned by their matching utterances, they stared wide-eyed at one another for a moment before rolling into hearty laughter. Kumiko wrapped Reina into a bear hug and pushed her over, settling her torso on Reina's stomach. "Wow, guess we really are made for each other, huh?" She asked in a cheery, joyous squeak.

Reina laced her right pinky with Kumiko's left, "I figured that out a long time ago."

* * *

Kumiko's keys rattled as she pushed the door to her apartment open, already back from the "errand" Hazuki had her do for her. She was curious as to why Hazuki sounded so nervous asking her for the small favor of driving her to the store, but she shrugged it off. She just wanted to spend the rest of her birthday evening with Reina.

"I'm hooome!"

She searched for a trace of Reina in the main room, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Huh. Maybe she's in the room?"

Kumiko slipped her shoes off and walked into the kitchen, stubbing her toe on a cardboard box in the middle—" _Aahh,_ dammit! What is… This…"

Her eyes settled on a little ball of fur inside the box—a golden retriever puppy with a coat nearly golden auburn sat in the box, a little red bow tied around its neck. It was panting happily, staring at Kumiko.

It took about 10 seconds for the sight to register in her mind, and she jumped back and planted herself onto the fridge, "Who's puppy is this, what's going on?! Oh my god."

Kumiko almost slid onto the floor next to the box, gingerly retrieving the pup from the cardboard, lifting it into the air while she stared at it. It yawned and licked its lips, continuing to smile happily.

"Oh, it's a girl.. What is this, why is she _here?!_ "

Protectively cradling the puppy, she hurried to her room, nudging the door open with her shoulder. Reina was napping on the bed. Hastily taking a seat next to her, Kumiko put the puppy on top of Reina's hip, stirring her awake immediately.

"R-Reina, whose puppy is this?!"

The other woman blinked a few times, sitting up in the bed, making sure the puppy didn't fall off—"So you found her.." Reina pecked Kumiko on the cheek and nudged the puppy toward her. "She's yours, Kumiko. Happy birthday."

Kumiko was speechless. Kumiko was _speechless_ and she was _happy_ and oh my god she got a **PUPPY**.

Assaulting Reina with a hug and a flurry of kisses, she couldn't hide her excitement, "Oh, oh my god, Reina, I can't believe it! You're amazing, thank you thank you thank youuuu! She's _adorable!_ "

"I'm glad you like her! I chose her because.." Reina looked at the puppy, who only met her with a blank expression.

Kumiko looked at the puppy, and back to Reina. "Because…?"

Reina considered for a moment, "She kind of looks like you, don't you think?"

. . .

Kumiko didn't know whether or not to be offended, but with a brand new puppy and her adoring lover, this would surely be a birthday she'd never forget.


End file.
